Before Sunset
Before Sunset is the twenty-first episode of the Third Season and the sixty-fifth episode in the series. Summary thumb|303px|right|Before Sunset Extended Promo A DAY WITHOUT A VAMPIRE — Klaus acts on his goal to leave town with Elena, but finds resistance from a surprising new enemy. Bonnie calls on Abby to help her with a difficult spell. As events spiral out of control Elena is determined to protect Caroline. Damon and Stefan enlist Tyler’s help while Bonnie and Jeremy take a terrifying risk to make sure her spell is effective. Damon and Stefan have a surprisingly candid conversation about the future. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman/The Darkness * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson * Persia White as Abby Bennett Wilson * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes Co-Starring * Hilary Harley as Nurse Trivia * Antagonists: Alaric Saltzman and Niklaus Mikaelson. * Candice Accola tweeted there will be "Kettle Corn" in this episode. * Abby meets Damon in this episode. * Jeremy and Klaus meet for the second time. Continuity * Damon's words to Bonnie "Sometimes I do stupid things" echoes his words to both Alaric and Mason in Ghost World "Sometimes I do things I don't have to do". * Carol Lockwood was last seen in Break On Through. * Elizabeth Forbes was last seen in 1912. * Abby was last seen in Break On Through. * It was finally explained why every vampire can get in the Salvatore Boarding House despite the fact that the brothers passed the deeds to Elena in The Last Dance: due to Elena's death. * Caroline gets tortured again for the second time this season. The first being The End Of The Affair. * Elena's blood gets drained for the second time this season. The first being The Reckoning. * This episode title has similarities to the title of the episode that aired exactly one season ago from this one, EP 2x21 - The Sun Also Rises. Behind the Scenes * Julie Plec - “''We’ve got basically everybody stepping into battle because the enemy, who I can’t define for you at this moment because the April 19 episode tees it all up, is taking some pretty relentless and hardcore extremes against our heroes''.” Cultural References *''Before Sunset'' 2004 movie, sequel to "Before Sunrise", with Ethan Hawke and Julie Delpy. A couple who has spent one night together 9 years ago spend one afternoon together. The movie plays in real time. *Klaus stake out in front of the Gilbert house reminds us of the Big Bad Wolf on the tale of the Three Little Pigs, when the wolf huffs and puffs, but cannot get into the pig's brick house. *When Klaus throws a stake into the kitchen, Damon stands up from behind the counter and shouts "You missed me!" exactly ike Antonio Banderas in "Il Mariacchi" *Very clumsy Product placement of a friend and family locator app . *Damon asks "How many desiccated hybrids does it take to screw in a lightbulb?" It's one of the lightbulb jokes, that highlights a stereotype of the group mentioned. *"Once more with feeling" is the name of the musical episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Quotes :Alaric (to Elena): "You don't even deserve to live." :Damon (to Stefan and Klaus): "I'll take those odds." :Rebekah (to Klaus): "He's strong Nik! He's too strong! We need to leave! Now!" :Rebekah (to Alaric): "You're supposed to be dead!" :Alaric (to Rebekah): "I am." :Jeremy (to Klaus): "What the hell do you want?" :Klaus (to Damon and Stefan): "I'm leaving town, just need to pick up a few road trip necessities: spare tire, flashlight, doppelgänger." :Damon: "Can't help you there." :Damon (to Stefan): "We have a problem." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries - Before Sunset Clip The Vampire Diaries Canadian Promo 3x21 - Before Sunset The Vampire Diaries (NEW) Canadian Promo 3x21 "Before Sunset" - May 2 Vampire Diaries 3x21 - Alaric "Has a vampire 4 a daughter & our Mayors son is half vampire werewolf"]]Vampire Diaries 3x21 - Alaric "Has a vampire 4 a daughter & our Mayors son is half vampire werewolf" Pictures Before Sunset1.jpg Before Sunset2.jpg Before Sunset3.jpg Before Sunset4.jpg Before Sunset5.jpg Before Sunset6.jpg Before Sunset7.jpg supposed to be dead.PNG|You're Supposed to be Dead 552986 450004248348704 413484688667327 1916170 2006949174 n.jpg P978.png 4440.png 1239.png 1238.png D145.png C145.png B145.png A145.png Caroline klaus 321.jpg Elenaandalaric 124523.jpg Bonnie 321 .jpg Elena 321 1.jpg Caroline__321_2.jpg Rc.png Alaric 321 1.jpg Caroline 321 2.jpg Elena 321 1.jpg Bonnie 321 .jpg Elenaandalaric 124523.jpg Caroline klaus 321.jpg klaus___321.jpg stefan____321.jpg klaus___321_2.jpg alaric___321_2.jpg elena___321_2.jpg damon___321_1.jpg abby___321_1.jpg bonnie___321_1.jpg damonabby___321_1.jpg damon___321_2.jpg Bonnie 321 2.jpg Abby 321 2.jpg tumblr_m3h786UG3u1r1guvio1_500.gif tumblr_m3h786UG3u1r1guvio2_500.gif tumblr_m3h6b3LUu51qhycu9o1_250.gif tumblr_m3h6b3LUu51qhycu9o4_250.gif tumblr_m3imkz35QU1qa81g0o2_250.gif tumblr_m3ko9zmLn71qhat4jo1_250.gif tumblr_m3ko9zmLn71qhat4jo3_250.gif tumblr_m3ko9zmLn71qhat4jo4_250.gif tumblr_m3ko9zmLn71qhat4jo5_250.gif tumblr_m3ko9zmLn71qhat4jo6_250.gif tumblr_m3kutc8vZP1r2af8bo1_500.gif tumblr_m3kl8kidGH1runwswo1_500.gif tumblr_m3lrs4mDyH1qk641mo1_250.png tumblr_m3lrs4mDyH1qk641mo2_250.png tumblr_m3lrs4mDyH1qk641mo3_250.png tumblr_m3lrs4mDyH1qk641mo4_250.png tumblr_m3lrs4mDyH1qk641mo5_250.png tumblr_m3lrs4mDyH1qk641mo6_250.png tumblr_m3lrs4mDyH1qk641mo7_250.png tumblr_m3lrs4mDyH1qk641mo8_250.png Rebekah caroline alaric 3x21 by kwiku001-d4ytart.gif tumblr_m5oruwYoWO1ru8dxbo1_500.gif See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Featured Episodes